


chinese food

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Dino, Aromatic Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: dad: lets get chinese food for lunch!!!m8: w o wjune: r u d e





	

**min(i) yoongi** : WHOS PLAYING BEYONCE AT THIS HOUR

 **hOSH** : THAT’D BE SEUNGKWAN

**sasskwan has set their own nickname to ‘booyoncé’**

**min(i) yoongi:** you just had to add the accent didn’t you?

 **booyoncé:** of course

 **dicapriNO:** turn the beyonce oFF

 **booyoncé:** wHY

 **dicapriNO:** because its 2 am???

 **booyoncé:** fine

 **dicapriNO:** thanks

**min(i) yoongi has set booyoncé’s nickname to ‘(boo)ty’**

**(boo)ty:** ???

 **min(i) yoongi:** shh

 **min(i) yoongi:** it feels good to not have to type in capital letters

 **(boo)ty:** h o s h i w t f

 **min(i) yoongi:** jihoon fell asleep with his phone unlocked so i stole it

**min(i) yoongi has set their own nickname as ‘i love you jihoonie’**

**i love you jihoonie:** goodnight

 **(boo)ty:** goodnight…

* * *

6:34 am

 **i love you jihoonie:** SOONYOUNG

 **hOSH:** <3 YOU

 **i love you jihoonie:** WTF BRO

 **hOSH:** DONT BRO YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND

 **dicapriNO:** g a y y y y y y y y y y y y y

**i love you jihoonie has set dicapriNO’s nickname to ‘dicaprihomo’**

**dicaprihomo:** that doesn't make sense???

 **dicaprihomo:** like it could have at least been dicapriho??

**i love you jihoonie has set dicaprihomo’s nickname to ‘hoe’**

**hoe:** w O W

 **hoe:** r 0 0 d

 **i love you jihoonie:** you deserve it

 **i love you jihoonie:** anyway

 **i love you jihoonie:** s o o n y o u n g

 **hOSH:** GOTTA RUN

**i love you jihoonie has set their own nickname to ‘brb killing’**

**brb killing:** GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW

 **hOSH:** SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

 **mama jeonghan:** stop running in the house

 **mama jeonghan:** jihoon put down that guitar

 **brb killing:** its my murder weapon

 **mama jeonghan:** j i h o o n

 **brb killing:** fine

 **hOSH:** THANKS

 **mama jeonghan:** np

 **hoe:** im sad bc i missed all of that

 **hoe:** also chan is still asleep somehow

 **hOSH:** HOW

 **hoe:** dunno

 **hoe:** imma wake him up

 **tol:** i heard a thud what happened

 **ww:** no clue

 **literal child:** h a n s o l

 **hoe:** gotta dash!!

 **literal child:** HANSOL

 **hoe:** someone hiDE ME

 **brb killing:** hoshi volunteers our room bc we are here

 **hoe:** THANKS

 **brb killing:** no problem

 **literal child:** jeonghan can you help me here??

 **mama jeonghan:** what do you need help with?

 **literal child:** getting revenge on hansol

 **mama jeonghan:** i dont hurt my children

 **hoe:** thanks

 **mama jeonghan:** doesnt mean i cant help someone tho

 **hoe:** s H IT

 **brb killing:** we have all the defence we can get really

 **hoe:** good enough bc i doubt jeonghan or chan will break the door to get in here

 **literal child:** you underestimate me

 **literal child:** but i am tired so im just going to lay on the couch who wants to join

 **tol:** me!!

 **ww:** is this what betrayal feels like??

 **literal child:** mingyu is tall so he can just e n g u l f me it is comforting for some reason

 **ww:** …

 **ww:** tru

 **tol:** lets go!!!

 **literal child:** !!!

 **hoe:** am i safe now??

 **ww:** i think so

 **hoe:** thank you @ god

 **tol:** im the one that saved you technically

 **hoe:** thank you @ mingyu

 **tol:** np

* * *

12:52 pm

 **(boo)ty:** has anyone started making lunch yet??

mama jeonghan: no

 **papa coups:** no

 **(boo)ty:** good bc im kinda craving chinese food

 **hoe:** why

 **(boo)ty:** idk

 **dad:** same

 **dad:** lets get chinese food for lunch!!!

 **m8:** w o w

 **june:** r u d e

 **(boo)ty:** w h a t

 **(boo)ty:** im craving chinese food this isn't a personal attack against you two

 **ww:** psst

 **ww:** theyre both chinese

 **(boo)ty:** i knOW THAT

 **(boo)ty:** but im not personally attacking them im just craving chinese food

 **m8:** same tho

 **mama jeonghan:** are we really having chinese for lunch

 **dad:** yes!!!

 **mama jeonghan:** ffffiiiinnnneeee

 **(boo)ty:** yayay!!

 **mama jeonghan:** <33

 **mama jeonghan:** whos ordering bc im not

 **june:** i will

 **june:** can someone write down a list of what everyone wants??

 **m8:** does anyone know what mingyu and chan want??

 **ww:** mingyu will just have what im having

 **ww:** idk what chan wants

 **m8:** he can just have what he gets bc im not waking him up

 **tol:** good idea

 **m8:** youre awake?

 **tol:** i never went to sleep

 **m8:** oh

 **june:** okay everyone shut up while i order bc im not putting my phone on silent

 **m8:** ok

* * *

1:05 pm

 **(boo)ty:** chinese is here!!!

**june has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**papa coups:** why did you just send a selfie to the group chat

 **papa coups:** wait never mind

 **pure man:** anyway

 **pure man:** chinese food!!!

 **tol:** note to self: dont try to wake chan up bc he just hit me in the face

 **hoe:** i know right

 **hoe:** he almost killed me

 **hoe:** and jeonghan h e l p e d him

 **tol:** tbh i dont blame them

 **hoe:** r 0 0 d

 **(boo)ty:** stop arguing and come and get your food dammit

 **tol:** okay!!

 **hoe:** !!!

* * *

1:12 pm

 **m8:** okay nobody is in the chat

**m8 has set papa coups’s nickname to ‘im ur dad now’**

**m8 has set mama jeonghan’s nickname to ‘angle’**

**m8 has set dad’s nickname to ‘jisoo christ’**

**m8 has set june’s nickname to ‘july’**

**m8 has set hOSH’s nickname to ‘hoshi means star’**

**m8 has set ww’s nickname to ‘slothwoo’**

**m8 has set brb killing’s nickname to ‘wOoOoOzi’**

**m8 has set pure man’s nickname to ‘sunflower’**

**m8 has set tol’s nickname to ‘skyscraper’**

**m8 has set their own nickname to ‘gr8’**

**gr8 has set (boo)ty’s nickname to ‘sasskwan’**

**gr8 has set hoe’s nickname to ‘no homeo bromeo’**

**gr8 has set literal child’s nickname to ‘*pterodactyl screeches*’**

**gr8:** perfect

 **jisoo christ:** i just watched minghao look around to make sure none of us were on our phones, start typing for a while, then smile to himself and start eating

——————————

1:18 pm

 **hoshi means star:** WAIT HOSHI MEANS STAR???

 **july:** yeah

 **july:** in japanese

 **hoshi means star:** COOL

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** i have a question minghao

 **gr8:** yeah?

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** yeah why is this my name

 **gr8:** because dino

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** wow

 **no homeo bromeo:** thanks bro

 **wOoOoOzi:** what even is this name?

 **gr8:** stop interrogating me about the names

 **wOoOoOzi:** fine

* * *

3:23 pm

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** we should watch a movie

 **angle:** last time we did that we found popcorn on the floor a w e e k after

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** p l e a s e

 **im ur dad now:** depends

 **im ur dad now:** what movie do you want to watch

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** finding nemo!!

 **wOoOoOzi:** actually can we watch finding dory

 **angle:** i thought you didnt like finding dory

 **wOoOoOzi:** no but i like the short before it

 **sunflower:** piper??

 **wOoOoOzi:** yes

 **hoshi means star:** YES

 **hoshi means star:** ITS ADORABLE

 **no homeo bromeo:** its literally a bird that just finds another way to get food????

 **no homeo bromeo:** its not that cute???

 **wOoOoOzi:** YES IT IS BITCH

 **no homeo bromeo:** w o a h

 **no homeo bromeo:** b a c k i t u p

 **wOoOoOzi:** you can fight me on this if you want because i will win

 **no homeo bromeo:** fine we can watch finding dory

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** yay!!

 **angle:** who else wants to watch a movie??

 **slothwoo:** me!

 **skyscraper:** !!!

 **july:** i will

 **gr8:** me

 **im ur dad now:** we’ll just start it and people can join in if they want to

 ***pterodactyl screeching*:** !!!!!

* * *

4:10 pm

 **im ur dad now:** everyone is asleep

 **jisoo christ:** except for the parents

 **angle:** it is v cute

 **jisoo christ:** yo @ jeonghan did you realise that your name is angle not angel

 **angle:** wow @ minghao

**angle has set their own nickname to ‘angel’**

**angel:** better

 **im ur dad now:** we should go to sleep as well because why not

 **angel:** <3 you both

 **im ur dad now:** <3

 **jisoo christ:** <3

* * *

4:53 pm

 **july:** i just read up and wow you three are very gay

 **gr8:** so are we tho

 **july:** <3

 **gr8:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a bit late, i was visiting family :/  
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
